Gwaine's Little Sister
by WeasleyTheAgent
Summary: Elvine is Gwaine Younger Sister and she Decides to find her Brother and heads to Camelot.Elvine is the female version of Gawine.Brave, bold,courageous, and handy with a sword.Once in Camelot she gets into all kinds of trouble,Rebels and starts to fall in love with the kings manservant.But Elvine has a secret that not even Gwaine knows.She has magic How will it go for the siblings?
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my Chestnut horse on a hill and looked towards Camelot , my brown eyes pecking out from under my hood. If anywhere this was where my brother had to be. If I heard those knights correctly in the woods, there was a Sir Gwaine here in Camelot and come on Gwaine is not a common name Is it?  
I tucked my bow,arrows and two swords under my cloak so they wouldn't be noticed when I rode into the heart of Camelot. Well here it goes.  
"Come on old girl" I said clicking my tongue as my horse Willow started moving down the hill at a walk. Once at the bottom off the hill Willow went straight into a gallop and we galloped down the lanes and though the woods to the entrance of Camelot. I pulled Willow up and we trotted up to the gate where two guards stood. Once we reached them I pulled willow to a stop and dismounted and lead her though the gates.  
Wow...Camelot is pretty easy to get into. I know understand why it gets attacked at lot. I walked up the path holding tightly onto Willows reins and looked around. This must be the lower village...hopefully there's a place I can lodge tonight and a stable for Willow. I walked over to what looked like a tavern and tied willow up outside.  
"Won't be long Girl"I said patting her and slipping her an apple from my pocket. I opened the door and stepped in and walked over to the bar.  
"What can I get you love?" A middle age toothless man asked , I smiled at him "Know any place that lodges people for the night?" I asked smiling , the man shook his head and I frowned.  
"Sorry Love,All my rooms are gone for the night" The man said. I thanked the man and started to head out of the pub when I felt an arm pull me back..I turned around and saw a very drunk man smiling at me "Awww lookie here lads, and young lady all on her own...very beautiful lady too …..what a shame" I could Smell Mead on his breath.  
"Do you self a favour and left go" I tucked my arm back and opened the door and walked out into the lower town and headed over to a stall to buy 2 apples, when I felt someone grab my arm and tightly grip it.  
"Don't talk to me like that scum now give me what I want" He started dragging me down an empty ally. My eyes widened and I pulled back reaching for one of my swords and pulling it out "Let me go and you wont get hurt" I pulled back and backed off into the middle of the town as the man came back , I swung my sword at him and someone threw him a sword which he caught. The fight was on,He came at me and I blocked him and started hitting my sword against his, Villagers gathered around to watch the fight unfold. His word caught my arm and cut it and mine sliced against his stomach, but neither of us gave up, In the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red but ignored it and continued fighting, The man tried to come at me but I kicked him in the stomach ,The Red was coming closer...I could see 2 men coming towards me running but I didn't let that phase me The man fell back in pain and he let go of his sword, I caught it in mid air and landed pointing one end of my first sword at his heart the other around the back on his neck. Everyone gasped around me, some looked shocked while others looked disappointed.  
"Don't .Again"I breathed on his face.  
"Let the man go" I felt someone breath in my ear, I whizzed around armed and saw myself looking into the chest area of a man , his was wearing armour and had a red cloak with a golden dragon on. I looked up and stood face to face with a knight of Camelot.  
"Come on "He grabbed my under the arm "Well see what the king as to say about this"He said a dragged me along while the other knight picked up the drunken man. I walked along side him up out of the lower town and into the upper part then into what I believe was the Citadel , I looked around up at the castle of Camelot as I was forced up the stairs into the castle. The Knight then Called for a knight called Percvial to gather the king and queen and then walked me up some stairs and stood me outside some wooden doors, the other knight not far behind with the drunken man. A few minutes later the doors opened and I walked though them until the knight who was holding me put me on the ground the other knight doing the same to the drunken man.  
I looked up and meet the eyes of Arthur Pendragon...King of Camelot and Queen Guinevere.  
"Now" Arthur said standing up and walking towards us "First of , young Lady take your hood down" I groaned, I hated taking my hood down. I reached up and pulled it down and pulled my long Brown Plait out of it. There some talking as I did and muttering. The king nodded in approval.  
"Now...Leon...Elyan...What happened for theses two citizens to be here"The King asked sitting back down on hi throne.  
"We saw the young girl , fighting this man ….we don't know the reason...but she manged to take his sword while in mid air...its hard to describe what she did but it was around the lines of what Sir Gwaine does Sire"The knight who took me said. My eyes lit up when I heard the name Gwaine Mentioned.  
"What Is you name?" The king asked looking at me. "Elvine …..Sire"I said adding the last bit on so I didn't lose my head on the block. "And how old are you?" Does my age really matter?  
"22 Sire" What was this I thought we was here to discuss what happened in the village not about my personal life.  
"Now What happened?" He asked looking at both me and the drunken man.  
"She...She attacked me"The drunken man slurred.  
"No"I said sternly "I went into the taverun to see if there was a room for the night, and this man came up to me gripping my arm, so I turned away and told him to let go, I walked outside and was going to get an an apple for my horse when we followed me and gripped my arm and tried to drag me down an ally way...if you understand what I mean by that sire"He nodded "So I Defended myself...Self defence...and if you can't smell it his ever so drunk that fat pig"I finished looking straight into the eye of the king and then into the Queen. The Queen then stood up "Arthur Take into consideration that the man tried to Rape her..." She said walking over to him.  
"You say you was looking for a room Elvine...why? Are you not from Camelot? What Is your purpose here?" I shook my head "I travel around a lot ….never settle anywhere really...cant really stand people who think they have a higher status than others my lord...My purpose is to find my Brother who I haven't seen since I was 16" I said, suddenly the doors opened , I didn't dare turn around  
"Gwaine...Ever So late again..." Arthur said ,I smirked 'Typical Gwaine ' I muttered under my breath smiling. This didn't go unnoticed by the King and Queen.  
"Sorry Sire...Had to deal with a runway chestnut horse in lower town...I've put it in the stables"The king nodded. Well at least willow is OK.  
"By Camelot rules , Mr copper , will spend up to 3 hours in the stocks , while Elvine you can go..."He smiled at me "Thank you sire" I muttered and stood up and and nodded , as the knight I believed to be called Elyan picked up the drunken man who I now know name I Mr Copper and took him away. I Stood up as Arthur left I turned around to the knight who had dropped me on the floor. He was the only one left in the room now "Can I have my Sword back?"He nodded grimly and handed it back to me. I took it back muttering a thank you and left the Hall and started to wander the corridors of the castle to find the exit. I should asked that knight where it was. I turned a conner and bumped head on into a boy around my age with black hair and blue eyes , he was wearing a brown jacket with a blue shirt and red scarf like thing.  
"Sorry "He said  
"Its OK..." I said smiling up at him, he smiled back.  
"I'm Merlin...I know who you are I jut stood in on your case ...your Elvine" I nodded "That I am"  
"You..Look like someone I know ...Sorry...err Do you need help with anything?" He asked  
"Yeah...Could you help me find my brother Merlin?" I asked...I just asked a boy I've never meet before to help me find my brother...what's wrong with me?  
" Well...Does your brother work here in the place?"  
"His a Knight" I replied , he light up a bit "Well I know all the knights pretty well ...which one is it?"  
"...Gwaine" I replied,Merlins mouth dropped open. "Wow...You two really do look alike...same hair and eye colour...sure ill help you...if you come to mine and my guardian Gauis chambers, ill go get him for you..."He looked at my arm where the cut was still bleeding "And ill sort that arm out for you". I smiled in approval. He walked me down into a part of the castle and opened a door and rushed me inside, I looked around the room was filled with jars of different things...frogs eyes...sheep brains...flowers and billions of books, and sitting in the middle reading a book was an oldish old man , he looked up when me and Merlin walked in.  
"Merlin...your back early...and who's this?" He asked. Merlin walked over to him "Gauis this is Elvine...She's Gwaines Sister" Gauis mouth dropped too. Did they really think Gwaine never had a sister...well knowing Gwaine he properly never even mentioned me. Or are we really just smiler looking?  
"By God...I can see the resemblance...Does he know your here?" He asked...I shook my head "You could say its a surprise visit"I Replied shrugging and winced in pain from the deep cut.  
"Ill sort that cut out for you"Merlin said and I sat down on a chair near Gauis and took of my cloak Revealing my bow and arrows and a Red shirt covered by a brown hunting jacket, brown breeches and boots. I took of my Bow and Arrows and my many swords and put them down as merlin sat next to me and put a pollute on my arm then wrapped and banged around it "That will stop any infection getting in it"Merlin said smiling at me.  
"Thank you Merlin" I said smiling back.  
"I'll Go get Gwaine then..." He said getting up and heading out the door.  
Gauis looked at me "So Travel around a lot Elvine?" He asked. I nodded "Basically...all I need is my Horse , Swords and my magi...Nothing else" How did I almost let my greatest secret slip. No one knew...Not even Gwaine...  
"Magic?" He asked me His eyes twinkling , I shook my head and tried to lie as best as I can "no...of course not".Gauis could tell I was lying. "There's no need to hide it Elvine...how do you get it...Gwaine does not uphold the power..."  
I sighed "It only runs in the females though it misses a generation every 50 years...my mother never had it...I'm the only one in my family now who has it that I know off..." I was about to say more when the door opened and Merlin walked in with,...my brother not far behind.  
"why did you bring me here Merlin "Gwaine asked...I closed my eyes and stood up.  
"...Hello Gwaine"I said stepping forward. He looked over at me.  
Silence.  
"Elvine?"


	2. Notice: I am Alive

**OK i am Still alive.**  
**Sorry i haven't updated in ages but I've been very busy with exams, Exam preps,School trips and Coursework and sorting my own issues out that i haven't had much time to update any of the stories,and i apologize for that.**  
**But i promise there will be new chapters soon so just keep an eye out.**  
**Also please review or PM me as i would love to know if you have ideas of your own that i could contribute to my stories.**  
**Thanks Guys.**  
**~WeasleyTheAgent**


End file.
